


Exchange

by ClingyClifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos imagines, 5sos werewolf, Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, Destiny is played by Amandla Stenberg, F/M, Idk I've been watching tvd, Luca is played by Maia Mitchell, Reign is played by Ashley Benson, This is a werewolf story, werewolf 5sos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingyClifford/pseuds/ClingyClifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bring good to my lonely life, honestly, and it's sorta hard for me to look into your eyes when I say that I'd be nothing without your love, but I feel the rush and it's quite amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_**Reign** _

 

I didn't want to move, but the death of my older brother really took a toll on my mother. Sometimes, she'd still stand at the bottom of the stairs and call both our names to request our laundry, remember that he wasn't around anymore, and cry silently while doing my laundry only.

My father was completely out of the picture. I had never met the man and frankly, _I didn't want to_. The only time we'd hear from him was when he sent money for my mom when we were running low on funds. My mother told me he lived in a mansion with his wife that was his age _divided by two_ , and a ten year old son. He'd reached out to us, but Ryder hated him and I adapted to his tendencies.

And moving actually wasn't the problem, _really_ , because I didn't want to live in the house with my dead brother's room right across the hall from mine. It's the fact that she wanted to move to the _island continent_ , Australia, the town Sydney, to be exact.

The house was 2 bedrooms, 2 bath because my mother didn't want to be reminded that she lost her only son.

My new room was a bit smaller than my room back in North-East London, but the house was cozy and warm compared to te harsh, cold climate I was used to. My mother's room was downstairs while mine was upstairs, along with a tiny bathroom beside a closet.

 _"It's not the best, but It'll be home for now,"_ she gave me a sad smiled, and placed the final box by the bed. I sighed, but began settling in by unpacking my clothes and shoes into the surprisingly large closet.

 _"Do you want something to eat?"_ My mother's voice asked from behind me, though I didn't turn around,

 _"No thanks,"_ my voice was unintentionally monotonous and my mother sighed before softly closing my bedroom door.

I headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth before climbing into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ _ **

**_ Reign _ **

 

I didn't sleep. Memories of my brother kept me awake all night, and now at 7:30, I had a _severe_ headache. I honestly was not in the mood for school. I managed, though, to take a shower that woke me up a bit and proceeded to wash my face as well as brush my teeth. I didn't want to start the school year off by looking like Satan's spawn, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to put on a bit of makeup, i.e do my eyebrows, and apply a bit of pink, natural-looking lipstick, after putting the uniform on.

Upon walking downstairs, I paused when I heard my mother's, as well as someone else's, laughter.

" _Mum?_ " I called, walking into the large kitchen, only to see her having a cup of tea with another woman, seemingly her age, " _Good morning_ ," " _Good morning, sweetie_ ," she replied.

" _Reign, this is Mrs. Stan. She lives across the street and she has a daughter your age_ ," my mother gushed, with her eyes the brightest I've seen them since Ryder's death, and I almost smiled. " _She'll be taking you to school, so why don't you grab your things_?"

~

I sat in Destiny's car (that's what Mrs. Stan said her name was), while some soft music from the radio played.

" _We're kinda early. Do you want to stop and get something to eat_?" she asked. Her voice was soft, but stern and unwavering.

" _Yeah, that'd be good_ ," I replied, then she turned into the street with the sign reading 'Henry Lawson Drive', and into the parking lot of a small cafe.

" _A coffee and some croissants okay_?" Destiny questioned and she left to go get the breakfast when I confirmed.

~

4 croissants and a cappuccino later, we were pulling into the 'Lindisfarne Anglican Grammar School' parking lot. She turned the engine off, and got out, that's when I realized how short her uniform was.

" _Wow, your skirt is..._ " I started, but she was lighting a cigarette. " _I don't think the length of my skirt should be of their concern_ ," she said monotonously after exhaling the smoke. " _C'mere, I want you to meet some people_ ,"

~

" _Reign, this is my boyfriend Ashton, my best friend Lucy and Ashton's friend Calum_ ," She introduced me to a group of students sitting at a small bench.

" _It's nice to meet you_ ," I smiled and waved a bit, and the boy introduced as Ashton smiled.

" _Good to meet you_ ," he replied, lifting his left arm so Destiny could sit and tuck into his side.

" _You got placed on priss watch, Stan_?" 'Calum' laughed and I frowned at him.

" _How about you fuck off, Calum? She's cool_ ," Destiny replied, smiling at me a bit.

" _Hey, sorry about him. You wanna sit_?" Lucy asked and I nodded when she scooted over to make space for me. " _You're from England, right? I like your accent_ ,".

" _Yeah, London_ ," she nodded in response to this. " _I knew someone from London_ ," her voice was barely over a whisper now and Calum let out a groan from where he sat, to Ashton's right.

" _Get over it, okay? He's with us now_ ," Calum hissed through gritted teeth, and I made a mental note to ask Destiny about this asshole.

" _C'mon guys, it's time to get going_ ," Destiny sighed, checking the time on her watch and clearing the awkwardness Calum had built.

~

**_~~I know absolutely nothing about Australian schools.~~ _ **


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lindisfarne Grammar School uniform -  
> Girls: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=51954793
> 
> Boys: http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1HnYyHVXXXXa9XVXXq6xXFXXXl/House-of-Anubis-Boy-school-uniform-cosplay-costume-Halloween.jpg

_** ** _

_**Reign** _

 

"You guys go on, I'll take Reign to the office to get her stuff," Destiny told her friends and pecked Ashton on the lips before leading me down a series of corridors.

"Ms. Stan, what is it _this_ time?" an old brunette woman groaned lowly.

" _Actually_ , I'm showing my new transfer friend around," she motioned towards me and I waved slightly.

"Yes.. _Montgomery_ , is it? Here is your timetable, locker information and class numbers. Have a great school year," she smiled and I mirrored it.

"Thank you," I replied, taking the small envelope from her, and exiting the office with Destiny.

"Let's see what you have now..." She scanned the timetable, "You have Biology now with Mr. Fox. That's in room number 8B,"

"What do you have now?" I asked and she shrugged, "Same as you. Fox isn't necessarily my favorite teacher, though,"

"He can't be _that_ bad," I pushed the room door open, and all eyes in the room fell on me.

"Hey, O.J. " he acknowledged Destiny while the class laughed, and my eyes narrowed at his comment, "Who's this? Your master?"

"What?" I asked, a bit dumbfounded, "Did he _really_ just say that?"

"Don't say anything that might get us in trouble," Destiny whispered to me as she walked pass, pulling me with her to a desk.

~

The teacher was a dick. He made sexist and racist jokes, and I fought the urge to curse at him.

After Biology, we had one session of Math, and then it was time for lunch. Of course, I collected my lunch and sat at Destiny's table.

" - first game on Thursday. We only have 3 practices," Calum explained, stuffing and handful of curly fries into his mouth.

"We have practice after school. Come, please?" Ashton asked Destiny, and tried to convince her by giving kissing her anywhere he skin was exposed.

"I will, but... Reign are you in?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Hell yeah. My mom'll be glad that I won't be holed up in my room, crying aggressively into my pillow," I opened my orange juice ~~_**(an/ I really fucking love orange juice)**_~~. Everyone except Calum looked at me with concern. "Oh, my brother died. We didn't find his body,"

"Reign, I'm so sorry," Lucy rubbed my back and I shrugged.

"I don't like thinking about it. My mom's been a mess ever since," I picked the tomatoes out of my sandwich before taking a bite.

"Hey, Calum and Ashton are having a party -" Destiny started, but Calum interrupted her, "Destiny, **no**."

"Calum, **yes**. Stop being such a dick. We're having a party this weekend, you know, to kick off the school year. You should come," he smiled and I shrugged again.

"Sure, I'd love to come," Lucy smiled at this, and everyone continued eating.

~

"Hey, it's this way," Destiny lead me towards the basketball court, and once we were hidden from the school, she took off her burgundy jacket and unbuttoned her white blouse, revealing a grey sports bra underneath. She pulled a box of cigarettes out her pocket and lit it.

"You're here, _finally_ ," Lucy walked toward us, fixing her tie and shrugging her jacket on.

"Who'd you bone this time?" Destiny blew out the smoke of the cigarette, and watched as it rose and disappeared.

"No one," Lucy whispered, fluffing her hair.

"You don't want to lie to me, Lucy," and she looked a bit nervous before blurting - "O _kay_ , it was Ross,"

"You had sex here?" I asked incredulously, and she nodded, pulling out her phone.

"Yeah, just in the locker room over there," She explained, pointing behind her.

"You made it," Ashton smiled at us and plopped down on the bleachers beside Destiny, before kissing her. I diverted my attention towards Lucy and she chuckled.

"I know, right? They're kissing _literally_ all the time. It's awkward at first, but you get used to it,"

"So you and Calum aren't -" "Sweetheart,  _no_ . I love Calum, but he's a royal asshole," "I sorta figured that out,"

"Stop talking about me over here," Calum appeared literally out of nowhere, and while I was concentrating on not wetting myself, Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Not saying anything you don't already know," she placed her hand under his chin, and squeezed his face.

"Matt said you guys fucked?" Calum asked her with his head tilted, and Lucy shrugged.

"I have needs," she motioned towards herself and Calum laughed, shaking his head.

Their coach called for the team, and both him and Ashton made their way to the court to begin practice.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Reign** _

The day of Calum and Ashton's basketball game was Thursday and Destiny managed to get us three girls permission slips to attend the game at the hosting school, which happened to be Scots PGC College in Warwick.

The journey was four hours and the game was supposed to start at 2. That time was arranged so we could get home before midnight. Hopefully.

The school bus was more than large enough to fit the basketball team, the coach, a few girlfriends and the girls and I.

Destiny sat beside Ashton of course, Lucy beside some boy, and the only empty seat was the one next to Calum.

The first hour was awkward, but we weren't tense around each other anymore. I was surprised when he turned towards me slightly.

"Hey. Um - I'm sorry about being so hostile all the time, I -" he seemed to have a hard time explaining, "I don't mean to be a dick all the time,"

"It's alright. Well it's not, but - you don't know me, and I'm always around you guys because I have no other friends,"

The next thing he said surprised me ;

"I'm sorry about your brother," but his voice was low.

"I'm sorry, too," And that was the end of that conversation.

2 hours later, the team was complaining about being hungry, and the coach decided to stop at Burger King.

I sat with the paper bag in my lap, with half of my fries done, but I was too eager to have my burger.

"Hey," I heard a whisper from beside me after taking a bite of my burger. Looking, I realized it was Calum, "You want the rest of your fries?" His mouth was full but his cheeks looked cute all puffy, but I wouldn't admit it.

I took the half eaten back of fries and handed them to him. Focusing on finishing my burger after.

~

I woke up with a sore neck, which was craned in an awkward position, but then I realized I was leaning on Calum, and he was leaning his head on mine.

Apparently, I fell asleep sometime after I finished eating, and it happened to be on him, but he didn't push me off.

I realized the bus had stopped, and everyone was getting their stuff.

"Hey," I whispered, poking his arm, which was surprisingly buff, "Calum it's time to go,"

"Hmm?" His eyes were scrunched up as he looked around, and then speedily got up, "Oh. Sorry about that,"

"It's alright, come on. Game time,".


End file.
